Operation Slythendor
by welovetodreamaloud
Summary: Rose Weasley wanted to do something, to be someone other than just another red headed Weasley. This was the year to do it. She was going to unite the houses if it killed her. This year was her year.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose Weasley felt the spell coming before she saw it and spun around. Mandy Crabbe, the slytherin princess, was standing there pointing her wand straight at Rose.

"Look Crabbe, it's the first day of term just leave me alone." Said Rose, exasperated already.

"I don't think so Weasley," replied Crabbe, smirking as she threw an expelliarmus at Rose, who deflected it easily. "You better watch yourself this year, things are changing around here."

As she walked away Rose sighed and continued on her way up to the common room. It was the first day of her seventh year and she had already had a less than pleasant encounter with a Slytherin, the rivalry between them was ridiculous. You would think that since the war things at Hogwarts had changed for the better but it seemed that no one could get over the millennia old rivalry between the houses. If you were a Gryffindor then you automatically hated all Slytherins and vice versa, otherwise you were labelled a freak. The only people that seemed to get around this unwritten rule were Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, who had early on become fast friends and due to their parents status and their personalities were extremely popular.

As Rose climbed in the portrait hole she saw her best friend Mary Longbottom sitting in front of the fire reading a book. "I'm so excited to be sitting here, finally we get the best seats in front of the fire! It's about the only good thing about being in seventh year though… What's wrong?" Mary asked as she finished her rant.

"Nah, I'm fine I just ran into Crabbe down in the dungeons." Rose replied, while deep in thought.

"Those slimy Slytherins," Mary grumbled under her breath "don't let it bother you though Ro"

"It's not but I think I have an idea," said Rose slowly. She loved her family but she always felt somewhat overshadowed by them. Having a family like she did this was understandable, both parents were prominent war heroes and she had so many cousins it was hard to count. She didn't want to be just another red head anymore she wanted to be Rose Weasley. "I'm going to get rid of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I'm sorry Ro, are you sure Crabbe didn't hex you?"

"Yes Mary! Come on, look what our parents did at our age, I want to do something, to be remembered for something." Rose said.

"Look Ro, I get you, I really do but how are you going to do that? Seriously the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other." Mary said.

"But Al and Scorpius are friends! If a Potter and a Malfoy can do it then I'm sure everyone else can. How hard can it be?" Rose said to a sceptical Mary. "I've got it all planned, I was thinking about it on the way here through patrols. So I'll go to McGonagall and ask for her help, she should listen to me, I'm head girl after all."

"I guess you've got a point"

"I'm going to do it! I am."

"Hey Ro, one question, can we call it Operation Slythendor?"

Laughing, Rose said "If you're going to help me then we can call it anything you like."


	2. Chapter 1 The Exchange

**Chapter One – The Exchange **

"What's the easiest way to double your galleons?"

Rose rolled her eyes, why couldn't the Ravenclaw common room just have a password like all the others did; there was no need to flaunt their intelligence with that stupid bronze eagle. Rose was waiting for the Head Boy, Chris, to come out of the common room and meet her to go see Professor McGonagall for their first meeting as heads of the school. Rose had been surprised when she got the Head Girl badge in her letter this year, but her mum had been overjoyed and she wasn't complaining. She had never done anything to warrant the badge, she had average grades and a few detentions throughout her Hogwarts time but maybe that's why McGonagall chose her.

A voice shook Rose out of her reverie: "Ready to go then Weasley?" asked Chris.

"Sure, call me Ro, Chris" Rose replied with a smile. She had never really noticed Chris before and found herself appreciating his tall, dark features, even if he was somewhat nerdy. "How were your holidays?"

"Okay, I'm glad to be back though" said Chris as they approached the headmistress' office and gave the password.

They walked up the stairs and knocked, "Come in" came the voice of McGonagall. "Would you like a biscuit Miss Weasley, Mr Shaffer?"

They answered in the negative and took seats. After McGonagall's traditional speech about the responsibilities and authorities that came with being head students that both Rose and Chris tuned out, she asked "Do either of you have any questions?"

"Well," Rose started uncertainly, "I've been thinking about what I can do as head girl this year and I have an idea…"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"I want to unite the houses and be done with this rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin" she said, and was met with sceptical glances from both McGonagall and Chris.

"Miss Weasley you must understand, this rivalry began with Godric and Salazar themselves, I'm not quite sure what you intend to do but…" McGonagall started.

"I've thought it out, and although it will take a lot of work I think we can do it. It's not like anyone has ever tried before. My idea is sort of like an exchange program I guess, one student from each house in each year will swap places with another and experience life in another house for two weeks. Then we can plan activities to encourage students from other houses to mingle and we can show them that really they're all the same and can be friends" Rose finished passionately, thinking of the notoriety she would gain if she pulled this off. She would be the one who united the Hogwarts houses and the only thing standing between her and her goal was McGonagall, she had to make her understand.

McGonagall looked at her curiously before saying "I hope you understand the magnitude of the task you are talking about. However, if you wish to take full responsibility for planning and implementing this scheme then I suppose you have my support." Chris looked at McGonagall as if she had gone mad as she continued, "I would like a full outline of the program on my desk by tonight so that I may announce it to the school tomorrow morning, should your report please me."

"You won't regret it Professor, thank you so much!" Rose said as she stood up to leave. McGonagall saw them out and Chris turned to Rose with a mixture between respect and bewilderment on his face.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but you're either brilliant or crazy." said Chris.

"Don't they kind of go hand in hand?" replied Rose with a cheeky expression on her face.

"I guess they do, let me know if you need a hand then. Or maybe just want to hang out and study a little?" Chris asked, with a tinge of a blush in his cheeks as he admired her fiery hair and bright blue eyes.

"That sounds nice, I'll see you around." Said Rose as she walked away, unconsciously swaying her hips slightly more than usual. All thoughts of Chris were swept from her mind a moment later when she spotted her cousin, Al, walking with his friend Scorpius. She just had to tell them her plan for Hogwarts, because they, of all people, would understand her.

"Oi Al, wait up" she called. She caught up to them and started explaining her ideas for the exchange program and what McGonagall had told her.

"So you're telling me that some poor Gryffindor from each year has to go live in the Slytherin dorms for two whole weeks? Poor bastard." Said Al.

"Thanks for the support," Rose replied sarcastically, "but yes that's the general idea. Hopefully everyone will come to realise that there's no real difference between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors."

"Hey now, we all know that Slytherin is the best house" Scorpius cut in. He had a lot of house pride but didn't take it to the level of some of the other Slytherins and didn't believe in the ideals his father had once supported about blood purity. Draco Malfoy had married Astoria Greengrass and gotten his act together, mainly due to his wife and son.

"Shut up," said Al good-naturedly "Gryffindor is the best and you know it. And you're outnumbered two to one" They continued bickering amiably until they reached the Great Hall, where they went their separate ways. "Rosie," Al said in a more serious tone "why are you doing this?"

"I'm head girl, it's my duty" said Rose, trying a little too hard to seem nonchalant.

"Rosie this doesn't have anything to do with our family does it? You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone, we love you just the way you are" soothed Al.

"Well for your information Albus, no it doesn't." Rose said shortly. "And even if it did, there's nothing wrong with wanting to make something of myself, just because I don't want to be remembered as Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter."

"Okay Ro, no need to call me Albus"

"No need to call me Rosie"

"Fine, are we good?"

"I guess" sighed Rose as they went back to their breakfast. She couldn't blame Al really, he was the only one she had told her insecurities about the family and he worried about her doing something drastic to be noticed, but he needn't worry, she was fine Rose thought to herself.

That night Rose put aside her first homework for the year in favour of completing the outline of her inter house unity program. She mapped out a system where one student from each year would go on 'exchange' at a time. The Gryffindors would go to Slytherin and vice versa and the Hufflepuffs would swap with the Ravenclaws. She also included a list of suggested names of who should participate in the first exchange to maximise results and minimise casualties in the case of the Slytherin/Gryffindor group. Rose decided to go with girls for the first exchange, as there were less chances of fighting.

As Rose lie in bed that night she thought about her program; the younger years would be less of a problem than the older years and she could only hope that it would all work out. She fell asleep happy with what she had achieved on only the first day back and in anticipation of what was to come.


End file.
